Mi hijo Rivaille
by AurelesNinne
Summary: Ubicada en la segunda vida de los reclutas de snk ,esta se centra en las vidas despues de haver renacido de nuevo , cambiando el sexo de algunos personajes y las edades de otros. Eren es un hombre de 25 años cuyo hijo adoptivo de 5 años tiene una personalidad tranquila y delicada ,sin embargo esta personalidad inocente los metera en problemas a ambos..
1. Chapter 1

-Capitulo 1

"Mi niño"

Desperte aun con las sábanas pegadas ala cara para levantar a Rivaille mi hijo de 5 años, si bien ni siquiera yo tenia ganas de levantarme para ir a trabajar para un idiota como Erwin en un aburrido museo historico , lleno de gente aburrida y empleados aburridos , solo lo hacia para mantener a Rivaille ,

el no es biologicamente mi hijo, lo adopte cuando el tenia solo 1 año y medio del orfanato "Murallas" , el papeleo fue un problema tuve que pedir ayuda a mi amiga Hanji una superior del museo con quien tenia muy buena relación , tuve que rogarle casi de rodillas para que se hiciera pasar por mi esposa para poder adoptar a ese adorable niño de cabellos azabache y ojos olivas

finalmente ella acepto con la condicion de que no se lo comentara a nadie mucho menos a rivaille, si bien apenas lo lleve a casa todos mis parientes se enamoraron de el , su piel palida y sus labios rojos se convirtieron en un deleite para mis ojos , sus mejillas rosadas me llenaban de melancolia haciendome pensar quien abandonaria a un bebe tan hermoso..

Pero volviendo a mi presente aun tenia que levantarlo para que fuera a la guardería , deje la leche caliente en la barra , prepare la pequeña ropa para que se cambiara al levantarse , me diriji a su cuarto aun con las luces apagadas.

-Rivaille ... Rivaille cariño... despierta, voy a encender la luz- Inmediatamente el se cubrio con la sabana para evitar el resplandor de la luz.

-No.. quiero levantarme...no quiero ir ala escuela...- Dijo con una voz mormada (por no decir modorra) y los ojos aun entre abiertos por el sueño

-¿Por que?-

-Petra-sesei , me regaño ayer..-

-Sensei- dije corrigiendo el pequeño error de pronunciacion.-¿Por que te regaño?.

-No sé... yo solo le pegué a un niño- Dijo mientras tallaba sus ojitos aun con sueño..

-¿Y por que le pegaste?- Dije en tono de regaño

-Auruo me estaba molestando- Se quedo en silencio esperando un regaño o un castigo

Me levante de la orilla de la cama aun abrumado por lo que Rivaille me contó .

-Cambiate... vendras conmigo al trabajo hoy..-

Sus ojitos se llenaron de alegria y salio de la cama directo a vestirse y desayunar , se sento en la mesa sobre unos libros para alcanzar el desayuno , comió con prisa y bebió tragos grandes de leche con miel

se levanto y el mismo frego su plato después de comer, se apresuro a vestirse poniendo la ropa sucia en el cesto. El siempre ha sido un niño muy ordenado y muy limpio entra en panico si ve un insecto en la habitación

se sube ala cama y comienza a gritar gritando " Papá Jeagger" , mientras yo me apresuro con insecyicida y una sandalia como arma.

Dieron exactamente las 8:00 am y yo deberia estar en el museo alas 9:00 , apresure a Rivaille, llene su mochila con con crayones ,libretas, libros y una ranita de peluche que tenia ya desde que lo encontro el orfanato

ala cual Rivaille le tenia mucho cariño.

Lo tome de la mano y caminamos runbo al museo entre las calles llenas y el claxons de autos , tenia que tener cuidado la pequeña manita de Rivaille pues seme resbalaba y en un descuido podria ocurrir una desgracia, pero teniendo

fe eso no ocurriria , mire a lo lejos y note una figura familiar era Mikasa se acercaba apresurada a donde nosotros estabamos , ella era como mi hermana ... por desgracia ella no queria mucho a Rivaille , lo trataba como si

el pequeño no tuviera sentimientos , sin embargo Rivaille le tenia respeto y la queria mucho.

-Eren!, Erwin te esta buscando tienes que apresurarte- Tenia la respiracion agitada y lucia tremendamente cansada

-Tranquila.. aun voy temprano, no tengo prisa- Dije con seguridad y calma

Comenzamos a caminar por la calle apresurando un poco el paso mientras hablabamos de asuntos del museo , historia por aqui historia por aca , chalalá chalalá

-¿Por que el gnomo no esta en la guardería?- Pregunto mientras lo miraba friamente en lo que Rivaille jugaba con la ranita en sus manos

-Simplemente quise consentirlo hoy... lo llevare a pasear despues del trabajo- Dije mientras le sonreia a Rivaille

-Ya veo..- Dijo volviendo ala mirada ala calle

Rivaille miro a Mikasa lleno de duda y extendio sus brazos hacia la asiatica de una forma realmente tierna haciendo que la chica cubriera con una estela roja sus mejillas

-Cargame- Dijo con una voz fina y delicada

-Ah.. yo?- Pregunto temblorosa. -No prefieres que te carge tu papá?-

-No, el siempre lo hace tu nunca lo has hecho.. cargame tu- Rivaille insistia e insistia

-Rivaille , Mikasa...- fui interrumpido por una escena adorable y un tanto incomoda

Mikasa levanto a Rivaille del suelo y lo coloco en sus brazos ,Rivaille recargo su cabeza en el hombro de mikasa y cayó profundamente dormido en brazos de Mikasa, la miraba apenado pensando que talvez solo

lo hizo por no quedar mal frente ami pero todo eso cambio cuando sonrio un poco y dijo tranquila y con ternura

-Desde un principio lucia cansado, no debiste levantarlo tan temprano-

Seguimos caminando al museo aun debia encontrarme con Erwin.

Llegamos al bendito museo con todavia Rivaille dormido en el hombro de Mikasa y a el pequeño Erd en su mano.

se levanto poco a poco y con pesadez , Mikasa lo bajo y le acomodo la playera que se le habia subido hasta la altura del pecho

-¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunto risueña

-Si , muchas gracias- Dijo con una sonrisita fugaz y sencilla

-Levi!- El grito de Hanji acabo con el silencio del museo y Rivaille corrio hacia el subiendosele encima abrazandola

- Hanji-sensei,cargame!- extendio los brazos intentando sujetar los hombros de Hanji

-Vale , vale te cargo, Eren, te importa si me lo llevo un ratito ire a comer ala cafetreia le comprare algo- Dijo el de los lentes

-Claro dejame darte dine...-

-No no asi esta bien tu ve a hablar con Erwin- Hanji se fue y se llevo a Rivaille con el , Rivaille sacudio su manita despidiendose de mi,

Es cierto debo ir con Erwin...


	2. Chapter 2 Una pintura

# Mi hijo rivaille

# 2 una pintura

Erwin llevaba mas de 30 minutos buscandome y yo ni digno de presencia , seguramente va a matarme apenas ponga un pie en su oficina , pues había faltado la semana pasado debido a que era el ingreso al preescolar de Rivaille , a caso esperaba que faltara? Sin embargo Erwin no sabe lo que significa el no tiene la responsabilidad de un hijo , el ni siquiera esta casado.

Detuve mis pensamientos un momento puesto que mis pies apenas habían dado unos pocos pasos y si Erwin te busca debe ser importante.

Camine rapidamente a la oficina del rubio esperando que no fuera nada malo , rápidamente me encontraba corriendo apresurado por los largos pasillos del museo en un cruce de pasillos termine llevando me de encuentro a un joven rubio y de ojos azules que llevaba vatios documentos en sus manos los cuales terminaron regados por el suelo después del impacto , me levante ignorando al muchacho y dejando lo atras para que recogiera solo los papeles dispersos por el piso.

- Hey! Por lo menos deberías ayudarme!- tenia la voz fina y clara no debía pasar de los 18 años .

-Lo siento llevo prisa!- Salir corriendo del lugar y muy pronto me encontré justo frente a mi destino.

Llame ala puerta dos veces y espere la respuesta del superior , me encontraba preparandome psicologicamente para fuertes gritos y regaños

- Pase..-

- Con su permiso- Entre ala habitacion con paso débil y tembloroso .

- Por que no viniste a trabajar la semana pasada?- El rubio tenia una mirada de "Mienteme y te cuelgo de los testículos "

- Vera... Fue el ingreso al jardin de niños de Rivaille, la presencia de los padres era obligatoria-

- Ya veo.. ¿ por que llegaste tarde esta vez?- Pregunto con un ligero tono de molestia.

-Simplemente se me hizo tarde...lo siento mucho-

Hubo un silencio incomodo y solo podía notar la cara de molestia de Erwin.

- En fin eso no es todo- Añadió el rubio - Hay un nuevo empleado es muy joven pero tiene mucha experiencia , será el restaurador e historiador, no debe tardar en llegar-

- Hmm.. Ya veo..-

Llamaron ala puerta exactamente tres veces a lo que Erwin permitió que pasara , entró un joven rubio ... El mismo chico al que le tire los papeles antes! , acaso dios me estaba castigando?

- Con su permis...¿Tu? -

- ¿o?-

- ¡Tu! se acerco enojado poniendome contra la pared

- Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo pase recogiendo papeles !? , vaya ni siquiera pediste disculpas!-

El tenia razón, había sido realmente grosero , puse mi mano sobre su hombro y le ofreci una disculpa, el sonrió amablemente y la acepto

- Mi nombre es Armin... Armin Arlette -

-Eren jagger- Nos dimos un apretón de manos y sonreimos.

- Jeagger... Cuidalo bien , que no se meta en problemas ni lo metas en problemas- Dijo Erwin.

- Delo por seguro señor -

- Bien ya pueden irse -

Nos retiramos y caminamos por los pasillos hablando de todo tipo de cosas , historia , mitologia etc. Para ser tan joven sabia muchas cosas y era muy inteligente (tal vez mas que yo).

- Cuantos años tienes?- Pregunte

- diecisiete-

- Diecisiete!? Como fue que conseguiste trabajar aquí?-

- Bueno me gradue antes... Y bueno... Sabes guardar un secreto?-

- hmm.. Si?,que pasa?-

- Erwin es mi padre.. Pero no lo comentes.. , el ni siquiera sabia que yo existía ... Hace apenas unos meses..- Me sorprendió demasiado, Como eso posible?.

Sin embargo el no dijo mas y se quedo callado .

-Escuchas eso? - Dijo el menor

Efectivamente se escuchaba un llanto ala distancia uno que fácilmente reconoceria .

- Hay dios... Que habrá pasado? , no siento te vere después .

Me puse a correr de nuevo esto empezaba a cansarme , pude ver a Rivaille desde lejos observando una pintura .

- Que pasa cariño- Dije mientras me pinia así altura y limpiaba sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

- No es justo..- No paraba de repetirlo una y otra vez.. Lloraba y lloraba hasta el punto de que no suele entendía lo que decia.

- Cariño.. Dime que pasa..- Rivaille no me respondió seguía llorando por mas que intentaba calmarlo. Entonces pensé " tal vez la pintura que vio lo haya asustado" diriji mi mirada ala pintura , ahora sabia por que decía que no era justo y lloraba hasta el cansancio. En la pintura aparecía una mujer tomandole la mano a un pequeño , la mujer tenia poca ropa y el niño estaba descalzo y con la pien llena de heridas , sin embargo los dos se miraban sonriendo.

- Por que yo no tengo mamá?- Dijo entre llantos y sollozos .

- Cariño... Yo.. No lo se..- La voz se me cortaba y mis ojos empezaban a llorar me , Como le dices eso a un niño?, Como le dices que es adoptado?

- Amor, no necesitas una mamá me tienes a mi , siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidarte y quererte , incluso si eres un llorón o me golpees por no recoger mi habitacion , soy tu papa y te amare toda mi vida - Rivaille dejo de llorar y me vio todavía con ojos llorosos , alzó sus brazos para que lo cargara y así lo hize , apoyo su cabezota en mi hombro empapando la camiseta así lo lleve la mayor parte del día , no faltaba mucho tiempo para salir del trabajo.

Quede de encontrarme con Armin y otros chicos en un restaurante nada formal era la oportunidad para que Armin conociera a quienes serían sus compañeros de trabajo , el restaurante no estaba muy lejos del trabajo así que era difícil perderse, cuando toco salir del trabajo e ir al restaurante cruzando la calle me tope con dos amigos Jean y Marco ese par era una pareja que me gustaría tener algún día , eran la muestra del amor verdadero , Marco había quedado paralítico o de la cintura para abajo después de un accidente en donde salvo a Jean de un atropello , Marco es un joven muy amable , un chico servicial y de buen corazon que haría lo que fuera para ayudar a los de mas sin pensar un segundo en si bienestar personal. Jean es un joven temperamental se preocupa mucho por Marco y su mundo gira en torno a el , sin embargo ellos no viven juntos , jean es unos años mayor que marco el tiene 26 y Marco solo tiene 17 y aún asiste ala preparatoria en la carrera de enfermería .

- Eren!- Marco me saludo con esa misma energia de todos los dias.

- Marco, Jean ! ,como han estado?- Me acerque con cuidado ayudando a Jean a subir la silla de ruedas de Marco ala acera.

- Muy bien gracias Eren, y ah! Allí esta Rivaille se ha quedado dormido?-

- Si después de todo fue un día ocupado-

- Ya lo imagino, después de todo el aún es un bebé, ¿Cuantos años tiene?-

- Cinco, apenas ingreso al jardín de niños-

Mis brazos comenzaron a acalambrarse despues de todo había cargado a rivaille todo este tiempo desde que se quedo dormido,Marco me miro con esos enormes ojos café y me sonrio.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Dijo sonriendo

-Si no es mucha molestia...-

Marco extendio sus brazos y tomo a Rivaille para colocarlo en sus piernas y acurrucarlo, el es un joven realmente amable ,Jean tiene suerte de tenerlo a su lado todos los dias , mientras anto yo estoy solo con Rivaille .

En lo que esperabamos la hora de la reunión nos dirijimos a dar una caminata al parque , para ese momento Rivaille ya habia despertado , sin embargo continuo sentado en el regazo de Marco todo el trayecto hasta el parque donde se dirijio a los juegos y empezo a mecerse solito en un columpio rodeado de otros niños que ni siquiera notaban su precensia debil y transparentosa , pero hubo algo que realmente noté, Marco miraba melancólico alas personas trotando o en bicicleta, inlcuso pareciese que hiba a llorar en cualquier momento sin embargo lo ocultaba con una pequeña sonrisa que disimulaba su tristeza.

-Me detesto..- Jean se dejo caer en la banca justo a mi lado con pesadez y una mirada de tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunte.

-Miralo...me refiero a Marco, solo observa ala gente pasar en sus bicicletas o a los niños correr, si no fuera por mi, el...-Jean se quedo en silencio , tal vez no se como se sienta Jean , solo se que se siente culpable .

-Eso no es todo, me ha contado cosas , su madre.. ah... nada nada..-Sentia que me perdia de algo realmente importante, sin embargo Jean no queria decirmelo.

-Jean!, Jean! - Marco gritaba desesperado , un hombre desconocido intentaba quitarle su mochila, jalando los tirantes y empujando a Marco, tras un empujón la silla de ruedas de Marco cayera al suelo

Jean y yo corrimos hacia donde estaba Marco, yo me quede con Marco ayudandole a levantarse mientras Jean corria tras el ladrón.

-BASTARDO! VUELVE ACA! CREES QUE PUEDES IRTE ASI!?- Jean cayó en la cuenta de que posiblemente Marco se habia lastimado, corrio hacia nosotros y levanto a marco poniendolo en la silla.-Te lastimaste?- Jean puso una cara de preocupación que nunca habia visto antes .

-Estoy bien, gracias, pero se llevo mi mochila con mis cosas...- Marco sonrio con las cejas bajas.

-Es mejor que te vayas a casa , yo te llevo..-

Llame a Rivaille para que se despidiera , Marco le susurro algo al oido y Rivaillo sonrió un poco .

-Nos vemos después Eren, gracias por todo- Jean se fue empujando la silla de ruedas de Marco mientras este agitaba la mano despidiendose.

Aún debemos ir a la reunión con mis compañeros .


End file.
